


Baby, Tell Me How You Hate Me

by christinchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bratting, Dom/sub, Infidelity, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: written for Rounds of Kink's Summer Heat challenge. Prompt: kneel, Kink: spanking





	Baby, Tell Me How You Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> written for Rounds of Kink's Summer Heat challenge. Prompt: kneel, Kink: spanking

He knew he was making a mistake. He knew he shouldn’t do this, shouldn’t be even thinking about this. He was putting his marriage at risk, his family with it. He would never be able to forgive himself if he lost his children over this. And yet, yet here he was standing in front of high, ornate iron gates, letting the magic of the wards wash over him and the now familiar house elf that greeted him lead him to a small room, his small room.

Harry stepped over the threshold already unbuttoning his cloak. 

“You is being late,” the elf piped up, having followed him inside, “He is not being very happy about it.”

“He’ll be fine. He has enough much younger, much prettier boys to keep him distracted,” Harry replied. It was true technically. The Manor would be crowded with young, hot men, most of them barely old enough to be here, barely older than his own sons. But he also had no illusions to his own position. Those boys were mostly there for Draco to look at, toy with for a little while. He had no real interest in them. He would not be happy that Harry had taken his time to arrive this his monthly “get together” as he liked to call it. But Harry was kind of counting on him being mad. It might get him just what he needed tonight. 

He undressed completely, dropping his clothes where he stood and stepped into the small shower. A shower had become mandatory for everyone after an incident with Amortentia a few years ago. Harry mostly liked them for the absolutely perfect water pressure and the fact that he could apparate to the Manor straight from whatever case he was working on, muddy boots and slightly dubious slime covering him and all. He entertain the idea of having a quick wank, but dismissed it. He didn’t want to be in too much trouble, just the right amount. 

When he stepped out of the shower enclosure his clothes had vanished. His glasses and wand had been placed on top of a dresser. He wrapped a soft towel around his waist and placed first his glasses, then his wand, after casting a quick vision spell on himself, into the top drawer. Glasses only got in the way, he had learned. They would fog up or break, or simply get vanished into non existence by his impatient lover. 

Once he was dried off Harry opened the top drawer and raised an eyebrow at the patiently waiting elf.  
“Master Draco is not being very happy with Mister Potter's tardiness,” the elf repeated. 

“You can let him know I’m on my way,” Harry dismissed the elf. After it had disappeared with a pop he took out the butt plug and small bottle of lube. While Harry had been hoping for quick and rough and maybe a good spanking, he was about to get slow torture and a definite punishment. Fuck.

He propped up a leg on the small bench next to the chest of drawers and made quick work of sliding two lubed up finger into himself, barely stretching himself enough before inserting the plug. If Draco wasn’t gonna give him rough he would need to do it himself. 

Harry moaned half in pain, half in pleasure as he straightened out. He reached for the black boxer briefs left in the drawer and put them on quickly. Best not keep Draco waiting any longer. 

He almost tripped over another house elf when he exited the room. 

“Master Draco is asking for Mister Potter to meet him in his rooms,” he was told by the elf who expectantly held out a hand for Harry to take so he could be apparated directly there.

Harry almost fell flat on his face when the elf dropped him off in Draco’s bedroom and instantly disapparated again. A firm hand against his chest stopped his fall and pushed him upright. He came face to face with a very irate-looking Draco Malfoy. 

“You’re late.” Harry knew that this was a statement that required no response from him, no attempt at an explanation or excuse. 

Draco’s eyes, dark with anger, were trained evenly on him and all of Harry’s years of Auror training on withstanding interrogations went straight out the window. He moved to lower his head but the hand on his chest swiftly moved underneath his chin, keeping his head firmly in place. 

“You. Were. Late.” Draco repeated, emphasizing each word clearly as if Harry hadn’t understood him the first time he said it. “You know what happens when you’re late, don’t you?”

Harry carefully nodded, all too aware of the plug currently up his arse. 

“Tell me, Harry. What happens when you’re late?” Draco’s voice was velvet soft and Harry knew he was in for a whole lot of trouble.

“I get spanked,” he answered, not quite managing to keep the desire out of his voice. 

“Oh, do you now?” there was a smile on Draco’s face but it wasn’t a friendly one. “So you think you can misbehave and I’ll reward you with a nice, hard spanking?” His voice was dangerously low. Harry knew he could beg forgiveness and hope to be rewarded with a spanking and a nice orgasm or he could let Draco punish him however the other had in mind and hope it would lead to a similarly nice orgsam. And really as long as he got off Harry didn’t care either way.

“I was rather hoping I would get one,” he answered, keeping his voice soft and sultry, half hoping to seduce Draco into giving him what he wanted. 

Draco only raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest, to Harry’s displeasure still clad in a full three piece suit.  
“Turn around, bend over and spread your legs,” he ordered, “Let’s see if you can be trusted to at least follow _some_ of my orders.”

Harry did as he was told and sucked in a sharp breath of surprise when his underpants where dragged down over his butt with a swish of magic. He had hoped to feel Draco’s hands on him. Harry widened his stance giving Dracos a clear view of the base of the plug inside him. 

A short “Good.” was the only response it earned him. The boxershorts slid back up across his butt.  
“Now come here.”

Harry straightened himself up, turned and walked right up to Draco, stopping only inches from him. But again Draco only smirked at his attempts at disobedience. 

"Kneel," he ordered just as calmly as he had done everything else since Harry stepped through the door. And as he sank to the floor he didn't know how Draco kept his voice so even with his erection straining against the zipper of his trousers, tenting them obscenely.

Harry's knees hit the floor hard. Usually Draco cast him a cushioning charm, not today apparently. He instinctively reached to open the button of Draco's trousers. His hand was smacked away almost instantly.

"I didn't say you could touch, did i?" Draco asked.

Harry quickly shook his head. He let out a soft breath as his pent up anxiety started to ease and his cock to harden. When he looked up Draco had a soft smile on his lips, a real one this time. He let himself relax further, Draco understood and would be taking care of him. 

"Now," Draco started, "Why don't you be a good boy for me and take a good look at what your tardiness did to me?"

Harry moaned softly and pressed his face against Draco's still infuriatingly clothed crotch. He nestled closer until his nose aligned perfectly against the cock in front of him. Then he slowly moved his head up and down. Draco gave a breathy moan above him. 

"Are you gonna make up for your tardiness?" Draco asked, ever so slightly out of breath. He barely waited for Harry's nod before unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers. Harry moaned when he realised that he wasn't wearing pants underneath. Draco really must have been eagerly waiting for him. 

He opened his mouth and relaxed his tongue, waiting for Draco to press his hard cock into his mouth, moaning softly as he felt it glide against the roof of his mouth. Draco’s hands moved to tangle into his hair to pull him forward, his thumb pressing against his cheek to pull him back a little before pulling at him again. 

Harry couldn’t help but moan and close his lips around the cock in his mouth, beginning to suck in earnest. 

“Oh, you definitely are,” Draco said, but Harry had very little idea what he was talking about. Nothing really mattered to him at the moment, except to make Draco feel good. 

“Keep your hands where I can see them,” Draco ordered and Harry placed his hand flat against Draco’s hips. He hadn’t even tried to reach for his own cock. He was hard and definitely leaking into the boxer briefs he had been given. 

Draco groaned and Harry doubled his efforts. His mind blissfully blank except for his need to pleasure Draco. He could feel Draco tense and knew he must be getting close. But since he wasn’t stopping Harry he assumed it would be okay to make him come. Something Harry enjoyed quite a lot but didn’t get to do all that often. Draco didn’t like to focus on his own pleasure often, his own orgsam often came only once Harry was already exhausted and blissed out. 

Spurts of come started his fill Harry’s mouth. He moaned and dug his fingers into Draco’s hips to keep from reaching out and touching his aching cock desperately twitching between his legs. He slowly licked the remainder of come and his own spit of the cock before him before lifting his eyes, looking at Draco. He had a look of bliss on his face, his cheeks flushed.

“Fuck,” he muttered softly, before meeting Harry’s gaze. “Good boy,” he praised almost absentmindedly, but Harry felt the tingle of his through his entire body. Even more so when Draco’s fingers carded through his hair. 

“Now I believe you were promised a punishment,” he smirked down at Harry, whose body reacted instantly. He moaned softly and had to take a deep breath to stop himself from coming then and there. “Do you need to come first or can you wait?”

“I can wait!” Harry answered almost instantly. 

“Good, get onto the bed then. Hands and knees, arse up. And undress first.”

Harry complied, getting up from the ground, slipping off his underwear as he walked over to the bed, kneeling in the middle of the mattress, his back to Draco. He lowered his face into the soft silken sheets when he heard the rustle of clothing behind him as Draco undressed. 

He closed his eyes as he felt him step up behind, running a warm hand across his back down to his arse. A soft finger slipped over his hole pressing against the plug still inside him, causing him to moan softly. Harry gave a low grunt when Draco pulled it out in a swift motion. He almost expected to be chided at his lack of use of the lube or preparation. Instead the smack of a flat hand hit him across his right arse cheek. 

“Fuck,” he cursed softly, and then instantly bit his tongue. 

“No talking,” Draco reprimand him, immediately following up another hard smack. “Let’s see you can handle one slap for every minute you were late. Okay?”

Harry nodded into the mattress. 

“Are you gonna tell me how many that is exactly?”

“Thirty-four,” Harry answered. Seven more than last time. Seven excruciating minutes he had waited in front of the Manor wards before stepping through, hoping to end up right where he was, face down in Draco Malfoy’s bed about to get spanked, thirty-four times.

“You wanna count for me?” Again Harry nodded. 

The first slap hit him hard, nothing compared to the swats he had received earlier. His body rocked forward and his erection slapped against his belly. 

“One.”

Draco liked to keep the first few slaps were always hard. It made Harry’s mind go foggy instantly. Everything floated away except for: “... two… three… four… five… six… seven…”

There was a pause and he muttered: “Yes. Fine. More.” before Draco could even ask how he was doing. The soft laugh from behind him was almost lost in the sound of Draco’s hand hitting his skin. “Eight.”

By the time he had made it to twenty-seven Harry was shivering, out of breath and too fucking close to coming to remember how to count. Draco had had to correct him twice. 

“Want me to keep going?” Draco asked, softly running his hands across Harry’s sore, aching butt. He longed to be able to go home like this, with his arse red and sore enough that he wouldn’t be able to sit properly for a few days. 

“Please,” he all but sobbed, “please.”

The last few slaps came hard and fast. And before Harry could properly catch his breath Draco pushed at his hips, topping him over. Two strong hands slid underneath his butt lifting him into place and a hot mouth came around his cock. Harry was vaguely aware that he was sobbing and shaking and coming. 

He let Draco rearrange his body into a more comfortable position. Harry gave a content sigh when warm washcloth run over his body, washing off sweat and come. 

“Merlin, you have no idea how fucking gorgeous you look taking a spanking like it’s the best thing that happened to you all week,” Draco murmured softly as he settled himself down beside Harry.

“Hmm, it’s not,” Harry protested softly, his words somewhat slurring together in his content sleepiness, “I only come here once a month. So it’s the best thing that happened all month, not all week.”

Draco was suspiciously quiet for a long moment. It gave Harry’s brain a moment to catch up with what he had said, but before he could voice his panic or take back what he had said, Draco spoke.

“Well, there is only one solution to this then, is there?”

Harry all but held his breath. He wasn’t sure what solution Draco could possibly be talking about. He was mentally trying to prepare himself to be kicked out instantly and asked to never return. But Draco’s eyes were kind and there was an almost playful smile on his lips. 

“I expect you to be here next Friday, eight o’clock sharp,” he then smirked at Harry, “If you’re late you won’t get a spanking so do try to be on time for once.”


End file.
